Historically, propulsion systems for small subsonic missiles have been limited to solid rocket engines at thrust levels under 100 lbs. The solid rocket engine has the attraction of being simple and low in cost, but has the disadvantages of high fuel consumption and lack of controllability. A small turbojet offers low fuel consumption and throttle control for hover, cruise and dash modes but has not found wide application due to its complexity and high manufacturing cost when compared to the solid propellant motor.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems associated with a propulsion system including a turbojet engine.